


Однажды они будут непобедимы

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr





	Однажды они будут непобедимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one day, they’ll be unstoppable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7133) by tigriswolf. 



— Нет. Нет-нет-НЕТ. Ни за что, — Дин упорно не сводил глаз с Сэма. — Нет.  
  
Сэм смотрел на него, удерживая крошечного белого щенка в большой ладони. — Дин, у них больше никого нет.  
  
— Наплевать, — что-то ткнулось в его ботинок, а с другой стороны что-то потянуло за штанину. — Это их проблема.   
  
— Дин, — сказал Сэм, нежно поглаживая пальцем спинку щенка. Тот тяфкнул и попытался поймать палец зубами.  
  
И тут Дин совершил роковую ошибку — посмотрел вниз. Полдюжины щенков, с глазами цвета адского пламени и белой, как глаза Лилит, шерсткой, гонялись друг за другом, звали мамочку и внимательно смотрели на него умными, любопытными глазами.   
  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он.  
  
Сэм расплылся в улыбке, прижал щеночка поближе и стал тихо мурлыкать тому колыбельную.


End file.
